This invention is directed towards a means of manufacturing an air cushion. While the invention is described and illustrated as it relates to a cushion, the principle may be applied to manufacture an air mattress or the like, the size of the manufactured object not being governed by the principles which will be described.
While the cushion manufactured according to the principles of this invention may have many applications, a specific and important application is for wheelchair users. One problem encountered by wheelchair users, which is common to anyone confined for prolonged periods to a bed or chair, is the development of sores, known technically as decubitus. The present invention provides a method of making a cushion which is particularly useful by wheelchair users and provides a cushion formed of soft pliable rubber and having good ventilation.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved means of manufacturing an air cushion.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing an air cushion from a sheet of uncured rubber in an arrangement wherein the air cushion, when completed, is ventilated by the provision of holes through the cushion.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.